Andrea
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Can Fate be a person? Can Magic be a person? Join Sage and Hayley, Fate and the First Witch, as they save Finn's life and the Mikaelson's asses from the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Andrea

"Finn?"

A soft hand caresses his face and then slaps him awake. "What the bloody hell?"

He opened his eyes abruptly to see Hayley? "What do you want? Can't you see I want to die in peace. Where's Freya?" He struggled to sit up straight, mainly from the throbbing pain in his neck.

"Here drink this. It will make you fill better." She poured some purple liquid down his throat.

"Cah, ahh! What is in that?" He struggled to swallow the burning sensation that almost reminded him of a white oak stake?

He looked up mad at the brunette beauty. "What was that?"

"A cure I whipped up in a short time. It will help erase the spell that Davina put on you and..."

She looked at him hesitantly, wondering if she should keep talking. "And what?" He choked. That liquid was extremely disgusting he thought to himself as the brunette before looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"And it will allow you to dessicate and return to your normal self. You being a witch is important as being a vampire is to your brothers. I think you deserve it; to be alive and well in mind..."

"Wait stop. Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

"No, I don't but Andie and Sage did. If my friend cares for you then so should I. Besides Klaus has lost so much why should he lose the brother he never got to know. Even though he makes it so hard." She rolls her eyes as she says this before placing a towel on his wound and picking up a khanjar dagger with rich emerald gems and crystal blue diamonds with a gold laced through and through. He looked at it enthralled with its beauty.

"Do you like?" Hayley tilted her head sideways and place the dagger on her wrist and slicing it open, letting the blood fall into an embroidered cup that looked a couple millennias old.

"Drink. This will hold the wound close until I can get the other ingredients needed for the spell to work. Trust me, Finn. Do you?"

"Yes. I am just trying to figure out why and who are you really?"

She sighed and replied," You need to sleep and when you wake to tell them that I will be back soon and that Davina will be with me. So Kol should be able to hold his own without her. Also, give this necklace to him. I made one for Nik along time ago and he has yet to take it off."

She holds up a beaded necklace and places it into his hands before speeding off. He could have sworn that her eyes glowed a jaded green before slumber overtook him.

* * *

"Finn? How did this happen? He is completely healed and human? Klaus?" Freya stood up from the couch turning to her brothers behind her. They were all equally confused.

"Hey, don't look at us. Freya, as much as you'd like to blame me, I didn't do it." Kol said as he picked up a strange looking dagger. Just as quickly the dagger desintigrated in his hands leaving only sand.

"What the hell?" They heard Finn and turned back to him seeing that he was in a state of shock.

"Finn, what the bloody hell happened? We thought we were going to lose you tonight." Klaus came to stand by him, helping him to sit up.

"I did too and then, Hayley, came by and gave me a cure and told me that the bite would come back in a couple of days or so but she'll be back to cure me for life or something like that. I really don't know what she was saying as I was in pain."

"Hayley? I always knew that there was something different about her." Kol anounced downing the rest of his alcohol and taking a seat in the chair across from them.

"What do you mean? It's Hayley." Freya said confused and a little pissed that Hayley didn't even try to tell them that Finn was okay. Instead, she leaves with no thing as such a lead but she did have one; one that includes Davine Claire.

"Well, for one, she always reminded me of Finn's old friend Andie? Yeah, Andie."

"Andie? Oh yeah, she said to give you this. I don't know what she meant by this but she said it helped Nik along time ago. I am guessing it has something to do with your midnight snacks." Finn stood to give his younger brother the knecklace when he felt a sharp pain attack his head. He looked to the his shoulder to see his wound opening up again. He fell to the couch and screamed in pain.

"Ahh, please tell me that that cup is still here."

Everyone looked around for the cup and Klaus was the one who spotted it. The elegant and ornate cup stood outspokeningly in the middle of the floor as if it knew when to come.

"Here, dear brother. Do you know where the little wolf is?" Klaus placed the cup to his mouth and Finn practically downed it the moment it went into his mouth. It didn't taste as bad as the first time he thought swallowing the chunky and surprisingly sweet mixture.

"No. She just mentioned something about Sage and Andie and how she erased the spell Davina put on me."

"Wait, who are Sage and Andie?"

"His first and only love." replied Klaus getting up and standing near the couch just in case Finn wanted to get up again.

"Yours too." The two brothers stared at each other before turning away.

"Andie was Nikklaus's first real love after Aurora. She was a sweet girl." Rebekah says while coming to stand near Klaus.

"Was?" Was it always about love with this family?

"Yes, you see Andie was always a wild thing. Choosing to do outrageous things like jumping down a waterfall or..."

"Or trying to defend me against father." Klaus finished looking away.

"She was such a skilled fighter, practically almost finished father off. He would never let go of that day." Kol said grinning, thinking back to the day his best friend practically shoved the white oak stake into Mikael's chest after brutally beating the shit out of him for the cut on Nik's face and neck.

"And Sage?"

"Sage was Andie's cousin. She and I fell in love almost the same as Nik and Andie did."

"Okay, so what does any of this have to do with Hayley."

"Hayley is the descendant of Andrea Labonair and Arthur Davidson. Andie and Hayley could actually be the same person except one hates me and the other loved me." Klaus said as he began to walk out of the room.

"She was also blonde and had the most amazing green eyes."

"Yes, Hayley had the same green eyes too. They were almost jade. I saw them before I fell into my slumber." They all heard a gasp and turned to see shock glossed all over Klaus's face.

"Yeah, when she was getting attacked by the witches in the bayou and when I came to save her, her eyes were the same shade as Andie had been." Rebekah exclaimed getting excited. She missed her friend.

"When I was in Caleb's body, Father asked me if she was Andie. You guys should have seen the look on his face. He looked like a scared child. Apparently, he tried to kill the baby and Hayley's eyes glowed green for a little and it paralyzed him making it easy for her to stab him. That is completely badass."

"Thank you, Kol." They all looked back to see Hayley and Davina with a dark skinned woman all dirty and beaten up.

"What the bloody hell happened to you all?"

"Lets just say that we ran into a bang on the way." Her voice was filled with an accent that was all too familiar to them except for Freya who was getting agitated by the minute. She stood up as the tall brunette walked to Finn with a glass filled with blood.

"What the hell were you thinking Hayley! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Freya gestured wildly at the three woman and her brother.

"Excuse me, but you do not talk to her majesty that way." The dark skinned woman snarled at her before coming to stand at Hayley's side. So did Davina with Kol tagging along, not wanting to miss a tremendous cat fight between the three hot women and his sister.

"And who are you exactly?" Freya snarled back turning toward the mysterious woman.

"I may be Lucy Bennett. Her majesty's protector."

"Her majesty?" Finn said getting even more intrigued by the woman that his two brothers fancied.

"Yes, Hayley is of royal blood in the supernatural world." Davina replied after Hayley only turned to look at him with an intense gaze.

"Well, your majesty, how exactly are you going to help my brother here. With a corrupted witch and an inexperienced one."

Hayley still looking at Finn, well his shoulder really, replied,"Well, I wasn't going to sacrifice Davina like you if that is what you are refering to." Everyone gasp while Davina and Lucy huffed at the older witch.

"Excuse me, you were going to do what exactly." Kol yelled baring his vampire face.

"Kol, calm down." Klaus said getting out of his shock and going to stand between Freya and his brother and the three woman. He hesitantly put his hand on Hayley's shoulder and she turned to look at him before pulling out a grin he knew all too well. He sighed before grabbing her head and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away before looking at Elijah and Elijah just nodded.

"Hello, Andrea. Shall we talk in my study?" Andrea held her head high as she always use to do when he asked her of something and began to walk out the compound and up the stairs, not looking back.

Everyone watched as they left and it began to get very awkward with everyone throwing glares at Freya. Even Finn and that surprised him so much.

"So, do you want to explain what Hayley was speaking on or should we all just guess."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy. Yes, I know that Klaus got his necklace from his mom or whoever but this is a love story people so deal with it. Love you guys and Happy Summer Break!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you were going to sacrifice Davina for more power to end Lucien when all you had to do was to not interfere. Their hunger for power would have eventually died out but yours...God Freya even though you seem to have it placed in your head and heart that you are nothing like Aunt Dahlia...You are just the same and I am ashamed to even call you sister." Rebekah broke the uncomfortable silence that was placed after Freya explained to them what her plan was.

"Yeah and it can still work. Look, I need more power to keep my family safe...Hope safe. Kol can't you understand. I was only doing it for you guys."

Davina scoffed before making her way towards the stairs. "Where do you think you are going, Davina?"

Elijah sped in front of her to block her way and spoke," I think we need to finish listening to what Freya has to say before we jump to any conclusions as to the outcome of..."

"Oh good graces, get out of my way. I have to use the restroom and there is no need to listen to this anymore. She decided long ago that putting her needs before her family is way more important."

"Well, your not exactly family so yes it does justify the means."

"Hey, Davina is a part of this family now. Always and Forever extends to her now and I hardly ever remembering it extended to you either." Kol got up out of the chair and moved Elijah aside.

The young witch made her way upstairs and Lucy was the first to speak.

"Honestly, Freya why do you need more power if you are the firstborn witch of your family. Also, it can't work anymore as Hayley already put an end to the whole Lucien debacle."

"What do you mean? She put an end to it. How?"

"She went to Fate and Fate rewrote the spell so that it wouldn't take effect. Why do you think we look like rugrats." The older witch sat down beside Finn and brought the cup of blood to his lips. Finn's face grew inwards with frustration over all the liquids he had to drink.

"Whose blood is that?" Kol asked intrigued by the sweet smell of it. It was unique. He quickly put on the necklace Hayley made for him and he felt relieved and fresh for some reason. The smell of the blood didn't even phase him.

"Doesn't matter." The witch continued to give Finn the blood.

"Yes it does, especially since he is our brother." Freya walked over and took the cup out of the girl's hands and smashed it to the floor.

"What the hell?" The other witch got up to her feet and stared down Freya. She was debating kicking the old twat's ass and decided against it since Hayley didn't want them to fight but talk.

"The hell is the matter with you Freya." Hayley exclaimed now cleaned up and wearing black leather pants with ornate daggers on each side and a leather corset. Davina and Klaus walked behind her; both with angry expressions. It looked like Klaus and Hayley's talk ended rather too quickly and on a sour note at that.

"The hell is the matter with me? You all squandered my plans and you didn't even give us a warning when you brought Finn back from the brink of death. Do you even care what my family has been through." "Do you?" was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Of course I do..."

"Then tell me, since you have so much power why couldn't you have fought off Dahlia or those three imbeciles that started this mess in the first place. I bet you knew all along what was going to go down."

"Yes I did but Fate's a bitch and she can be very petty at times. No offense to your girlfriend Sage, Finn. Besides if there's anyone's fate that I will come in between is my daughter. I just felt like Finn deserved another chance to prove himself and to stop this sadness that is eating you all alive."

"Whether you like it or not, Freya, you are not the head of the family and therefore cannot make decisions for everyone. Did you not stop to think about what would have happened if you actually sacrifice Davina? Yes you would have a little more power but I know the ancestors and they go back on their word more than once. The outcome of it all would be worse than just figuring out the man's weakness and putting an end to him." Hayley grew impatient with her, she couldn't figure out what was her problem. If it was about power, then maybe she needed to go back to sleep. For good.

"You may not trust her majesty but she is your only hope to stop your little prophecy that Fate or Sage put on you all." Lucy came to stand by Finn who was wincing even more now that he didn't finished drinking the blood.

"What is wrong with him?" Rebekah asked nervously grabbing onto Elijah's shirt.

Hayley walked over to the smashed contents and sighed. "He didn't finished drinking the blood. The blood is mine since it is the only thing powerful enough to keep him from turning into a vampire again."

"Why would you do any of this for him? You barely know him and last time I checked you hated this family."

"I never hated this family, Freya. You do and I don't understand why."

"Neither do I. You were so keen on the idea of saving Rebekah. Maybe it isn't us. Is it Davina and Hayley? Well, I sure hope it isn't Hope because that is insane." Finn replied chuckling to himself.

"Blood is family, not strangers."

"Oh please. You were a stranger to us all but Finn not too long ago. So don't go there, missy." Kol replied angrily as he held onto Davina. No way he was going to lose her. Not again.

"How is Hayley a stranger to this family? She is the mother of your niece that you are protecting with your life. Wow, now I know a family with bigger problems than mine. Excuse me, Hayley but I am leaving. Call me tomorrow. Will ya?" Lucy walked out of the compound.

"Yeah. I'll be here watching over Finn." Hayley walked over to the pile of destruction and waved her hand over it. It looked like it had never been broken and splattered everywhere. Hayley began to feed it to Finn.

He gagged but decided to finish the contents as it really began to take effect and he didn't feel any pain at all. In fact he felt power.

Hayley yawned and cracked her neck. "Well, you are back to normal big brother. I am heading out to do one last chore on my list of things to do for the bitch that is Fate. Goodnight." She waved a hand over Finn's face and the family watched as he slumped back into a slumber.

Hayley stood and began to walk when Klaus blocked her from leaving and demanding answers.

"Hayley we need to know what's going on. Are you really Andrea? Please, you owe us something."

Hayley sighed. "Fine, I suppose I am going about this too fast and without any explanation."

"Gee, you think?" Davina retorted as she and Kol went and grabbed everyone something to drink so they could digest the story of Hayley Marshall. The first witch and mother to all magic.

* * *

Sorry, it took forever to get chapter 2 out but I had actually had it written before and it got deleted. I couldn't find inspiration until now so I am sorry and I will try to never accidentally delete any work ever again.

Remember people make mistakes and it is those mistakes that make beautiful things. Like babies. I was a mistake and a surprise to my mother and I turned out okay ;)


End file.
